A Friend's Care
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Emily and JJ struggle with their feelings while Will starts causing problems. Femslash JJ/Emily. Rated M as of 12/11/2015
1. Chapter 1

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: This story is written from the point of view of Emily Prentiss.**

_6 Hours Earlier..._

"FBI! Put the gun down," I barked as I trained my Glock 19 on Richard Matth.

JJ came up behind him as he said, "Why should I?"

Matth reached back, and grabbed JJ by the arm. He spun her in front of him, his big hand covering her mouth as his revolver jammed into her temple.

"Put your gun down or I kill her!"

My eyes widened, and I slowly bent down, setting my gun on the ground. Suddenly, pain exploded in the back of my skull. I passed out.

_Now..._

When I woke, I was in a dark, cramped car. I felt warmth next to me and saw that JJ was pressed against me.

"Are you okay, JJ?"

"Yes. Are you, Emily?

"Yes. Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," JJ answered, "I believe we're buried though."

"Would this be a good time to mention that I'm claustrophobic and taphrophobic?"

"Really, Em?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well," JJ said with a laugh, "that's funny..."

"Hey! My suffering is amusing you?"

"Well yes. It kind of is."

I pouted, and then in an attempt to lighten the mood, she reached over and tickled me. I laughed involuntarily, and she giggled. She smiled at me. Her smile seemed to glow in the darkness of the car.

In my pocket, my phone buzzed. Unfortunately, my phone was in…laughably-my rear pocket where I couldn't reach it.

"JJ, can you try to reach my phone?"

She seemed skeptical.

"I can try.."

As she reached back, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on maneuvering herself closer to my phone, the car shifted, and the dirt rained off of it. I realized that the 'dirt' was actually a blanket. I looked out my window, and saw that we were dangling from a magnet.

I chuckled. Her hand pulled out my phone, but the car shifted, and she was dumped ungracefully on top of me. Our faces were inches apart. The moment was broken by my phone ringing again. We both blushed and I answered my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

The next day, JJ came into work with a black eye. She seemed composed, but while I hoped I was wrong, I could tell that something seemed off about her. Two hours later, I couldn't stand looking at JJ's black eye, so I approached her.

"JJ, what happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," JJ said angrily.

"I want to help."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"I care about you, JJ," I said, "please. I won't tell anyone else unless you want me to."

"Fine! It was Will. Satisfied?"

My jaw dropped. The man I THOUGHT was a loving husband to JJ had given her a black eye.

"He got drunk. He accused me of having an affair. When I told him I wasn't he got angry and punched me."

"Will hit you?"

"Yes, Emily."  
"What are you going to do? Are you going to leave?"

"I don't think so, Emily. This was the only time we've had problems, so…"

"JJ, he hit you!"

"I know that, Emily," she said, getting angrier, "but it was a one of a time thing. And he's never been bad before. I'm going to give him a chance, Emily."

"Alright, JJ. It's your life, not mine. But if he hurts you again, I want you to tell me immediately, all right?"

"Why do you care so much? Is it just because we're friends? Because it sure seems like there's more to it than that, Emily!"

"You're my best friend, JJ. I don't want anyone or anything to hurt you."

"I know there's more to it than that, Emily Prentiss. I think you might be in love with me," JJ said.

"What? Of course not," I said.

"I don't have to be a profiler to know that you love me. I've always known. But I always thought that it was just a sisterly love or a friend's love, but now… now I'm not so sure, Emily," JJ said, "I don't mind, you know. I've actually thought about what could have happened between us if I hadn't married Will before… before I realized…."

JJ's voice trailed off.

"Realized what, JJ?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she leaned in and kissed me. After a moment, she broke the kiss, and blushed furiously.

"I…uh…I…shouldn't have done that. God, what was I thinking," JJ scolded herself, "what about Will?"

"We've got a case. Wheels up in 20," Hotch said.

"Well, this is awkward," JJ said, grimacing as she stood up, "we'll talk later, alright?"

I nodded, stunned. In a way, I was glad that that moment between the two of us had passed. While the kiss was amazing, it was still very awkward after the kiss had ended. And I didn't like awkward situations, so that wasn't good for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I'm going to release this chapter, and then I'm going to bounce between three stories, this one, my Elder Scrolls series story An Everlasting Love, and my Star Wars The Clone Wars story Forbidden Love. When Forbidden Love ends, which may be soon, I'm going to release another story to take its place in the rotation.**

I was woken by a repetitive knocking on my door. Sighing, I slid out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it, and found JJ. Her eyes glistened, and she held Henry in her arms. I could tell there was nothing wrong with Henry; he looked like he was just sleeping peacefully.  
"Come on in," I said, "what's wrong?"  
She didn't answer me at first, just gently set Henry down on the couch.

"Let's go in the kitchen. I don't want Henry to hear what I have to say, Emily."  
I nodded, and gently put my hand on her arm. We walked into the kitchen, and she stood, her back against a cabinet.

"What's wrong? Is it Will again?"

She nodded

"Yes."

"What happened?"  
She glanced back, checking to make sure Henry was still asleep, and then she spoke.

**(The italic part underneath is JJ's point of view and a flashback to what happened with Will.)**

_I opened the door to the house, and walked inside. It had been a long, difficult case and I hadn't slept properly in a couple of days. I was looking forward to having dinner and just going to sleep. Will walked in._

"_Where were you? You came home really late!"_

_His breath smelled of alcohol._

"_I was working on a long, difficult case. I haven't slept properly in days."_

"_You are a filthy liar. I know all about you and that Prentiss…"_

Here he used a word I will not repeat, but based on the context I believe you can figure it out.

"_Will! We're just friends. And I wasn't even with her most of the time."_

"_I don't believe a single word you are saying! How could you? I thought you loved me!"_

"_I do! I told you, me and Emily are just friends, nothing more."  
He slapped me. I snatched up my keys and stormed upstairs. I gently picked up Henry, not wanting to wake him, and walked back downstairs, careful not to fall. I walked outside and gently set Henry in the car._

"_Don't you dare turn away from me," he spat._

_I ignored him, moving to my car, and got in, shutting the door. I drove away._

My jaw dropped as she finished, surprised at what the detective had said.

"I'm going to kill that son of a…"

I snatched up my gun and buckled my holster to my belt. I grabbed my keys and walked outside. She hustled to catch up with me.

"Don't. I'll go talk to him in the morning. I'll need you to watch Henry."  
"And by talk you mean?"  
"I'll arrest him for assaulting a federal officer, after all, he slapped me and punched me that one time, remember, so I have every right to arrest him for that, and I think I'm going to divorce him. Plus, he was drunk, remember. I told him I would leave him if I found him drunk again after he hit me the first time. I mean, yes I have partaken in celebratory drinking, but I've never been drunk around Henry. Will drunk is a danger to Henry. Can we…stay here tonight?"  
"You don't even need to ask, JJ," I informed her, "Yes. Yes, of course you can."

"Can you come with me tomorrow? But don't reveal yourself unless I signal by saying help. Stay behind him, you go in the back, I'll go in the front. But when you enter, wait for the conversation to start before moving in. I want him distracted when you move in, that way he doesn't know your there unless something happens, alright?"

"You got it. Whatever I can do to help."

She kissed me briefly, and then we went to bed. Henry and JJ slept in my room, and I slept on the couch.

**A/N 2: I didn't mention it before but because of the sequence of the story, I'm going to release two chapters close together before I start switching between stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I think my Star Wars The Clone Wars story Forbidden Love is ending soon.**

I crouched next to the back door of JJ and Will's house. I heard the front door slam shut.  
"Will! We need to talk."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out with that Prentiss woman!"

"Will, you are under arrest for assaulting a federal officer. Also, I'm leaving you. And I'm taking Henry."

"You can't do that to me!"

"Remember I told you that I would leave you if you got drunk again? And then there's the fact that you hit me twice."

Slightly rising, I peered in the window, cocking my head to ask if she wanted me inside. She discreetly nodded, and I rose to my full height and opened the door quietly. I slipped inside and silently came up behind Will.

"Will, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

I grabbed the detective's arms and slammed them together, clicking the handcuffs into place.

"You little…."

"Shut up, Will," JJ said, harshly.

He snapped his elbow into my stomach, and as I grunted, he bolted past JJ, who slammed him to the ground. She punched him twice.  
"I was hoping you'd give me an opportunity to do that."

JJ stood up, hauling him to his feet. But then three gunshots rang out, one striking Will in the shoulder, and the others piercing the wall. JJ drew her pistol, as she dove for cover. I drew my gun and went out the back door. I took aim at the gunman, and shouted.  
"FBI! Drop the weapon and get down on the ground with your hands on your head."

He spun, taking aim at me, and fired several shots that sent me ducking back. I moved back outside, and something brushed my back. I ignored it, because arresting or killing the gunman was more important than Will escaping, or so I thought.

The gunman took aim at Will and fired. There was a clank. Will jumped in the car, and drove off; his hands still cuffed, but no longer restrained, the bullet having split the chain in two. The gunman dropped his gun and sprinted away. JJ ran out the door and slammed him to the ground, slapping her own handcuffs on him.

"Will escaped."

"Damn it. I can see him causing problems in the future."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

"Who was that? Do you think Will arranged for that gunman to show up?"

"No. I don't. I think it was just a random attack on us. I don't know for sure without questioning the gunman."

"So, let's talk to him."

"Alright."

"Okay, talk. Why did you open fire on us?"  
"I don't talk to FBI!"

"Why did you open fire?"

"I was paid twenty thousand dollars to come here and kill everyone."

"Who hired you?"

"I don't know. He, assuming it was a he, wore a mask, didn't give me a name, and the voice was definitely distorted. I didn't even know I was being paid to kill FBI agents, or I wouldn't have taken the job."

"The man whose handcuffs you shot through, did you know him?"  
"No."

A burst of automatic gunfire rang out, ripping through the captured gunman. I took cover, sliding my pistol from its holster.

"Drop the weapon and get down on your knees!"  
JJ fired her pistol, and there was a clunk followed by a hiss. Smoke filled the room, and I passed out, hearing JJ call my name as I slumped to the floor.

When I awoke, my hands were tied behind my back. I slightly turned my head, and saw JJ was tied next to me.  
"JJ! Are you okay?"  
"Emily? Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. Just my head aches, probably from the smoke. What about you?"

"I think I got shot," she replied, grimacing, "after you passed out, I snapped off several more shots and then I think I got hit. Right before I passed out, I had a sharp pain in my stomach."  
I looked at her, and there was blood oozing from her stomach.  
"You're going to be fine, JJ. I'm going to get out of these ropes, then I'll get you out of here."  
"Shut up," a male voice said, "your little blonde girlfriend isn't going to be fine, because I'm going to kill her first, and make you watch, before I kill you as well."

"We're FBI agents you..."

"I know who you are, Agent Emily Prentiss. I also know you two are having an affair, while JJ over there is married to a detective."

"I don't know what you're talking about. JJ is in the middle of getting a divorce, because her husband hit her, and I've been supporting her, just as a friend, nothing more!"  
"Liars! How about I kill her now?"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

The man pulled my gun from behind him, and walked over to JJ. He put the muzzle against her forehead. JJ kicked in the chest, knocking him back. I fell to the floor with a thump. I lunged, slamming into the man's side. I wrestled my gun away, but it fired as I did. I snapped my elbow into his face, and fired three shots through his chest as he staggered backwards.

"Emily!"

There was another gunshot, and a sharp pain exploded in my shoulder. I cried out in pain, and dropped to my knees.

"Now I will kill your girlfriend, then you."

The newcomer walked over to JJ, but with a burst of strength, I slammed him into the wall, smashing his skull. I squeezed off several more gunshots that pierced his chest.

"We have to get out of here."  
I sliced her ropes, and she dropped to her knees.

"We have to get of here. We need to go to the hospital."

We walked outside, and got in a car. JJ drove, because her wound would not have interfered with driving, and mine did. My hands were on her wound, trying to keep her from bleeding out. We arrived, and I passed out.

When I woke this time, I was in a hospital bed. I looked around, and sat up slowly.  
"She's awake."

The nurse hurried to my side.  
"How are you feeling, Agent Prentiss?"  
"I've been better. Where's JJ? Is she alright?"

"Agent Jareau is just fine. She woke two hours ago. The rest of your team is with her."

"I see."

"She's in the room next to yours."

"Can I see her?"  
"I think we can make that work. I'll help you. Why don't you go in there for ten minutes, and then go back to your room. You've been shot too, remember."

"Thank you. Can I talk to her in private?"  
"You should work that out with your team."

She prepared me, and we headed into JJ's room. I sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Can I talk to her in private?"

"Sure, Emily."

The rest of the team walked out.

"We'll be in your room, waiting for you."

I nodded.

"Hi, JJ. How are you feeling?"

"Well, my stomach hurts a little. Only a little, because they've got me on meds. Can I ask you something? Would you like to go out with me sometime? Like on a date?"

"JJ, I...sure, but is it a good idea?"

"I don't see the harm, I mean, I'm already leaving Will, and I've wondered if I might have feelings for you."  
"Yes, JJ, I would love that."

"I also haven't told Henry about the divorce. I just don't know how. I mean, I know I should, but I just, I don't know how."

There were tears in JJ's eyes.

"It's okay, JJ. I'll help you. What can I do to help?"  
But before she could answer, the nurse came in. I gently patted JJ's hand, and stood up.

"Agent Prentiss. It's time for you to lay down."

I headed back into my room with a sigh. I laid down on my bed, and the nurse left.

"Congratulations."

"What?"

"We heard you, you know. About you and JJ going on a date."

I blushed.  
"I'm happy for you both."

"Me too."

The rest of the team confirmed.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of detail about the date, but I didn't know what else to put.**

I sat, feeling nervous, in the restaurant where I was meeting JJ for our date. I was afraid I was going to screw something up, which is something I didn't want to do. She sat down in front of me, wearing a gorgeous glimmering blue dress that accentuated her curves.

"Hi, JJ. You look stunning," I said sincerely.

"Thanks," JJ said, blushing slightly, "you look great too. I have to admit I'm nervous about this. After all you aren't just a woman I like. You're a coworker and a friend, so I'm nervous that if this doesn't work out, It'll mess up our work relationship," she added.

"JJ, you won't mess anything up. I'm just as nervous as you are, actually. For the same reason."

"Well, that's good," she said with a gentle smile, "at least I'm not the only one."

The waiter approached.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

"Can we see the wine menu," JJ asked.

"Sure."  
He handed her the menu, and we browsed it for a moment.

"We'll have the 2012 Masciarealli Montepulciano d'Abruzzo," she said, then muttered something to the waiter under her breath, obviously not wanting me to hear, and I couldn't pick it out.

* * *

_Two Hours Later..._

We stood outside JJ's apartment.  
"Thank you for tonight, Emily," she said, "I had a really good time, and I would like to do this again sometime, if you are okay with that."

I answered her with a quick, passionate kiss.  
"I'd love that, Jayjay," I said when I broke the kiss, "will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Oh, god yes, Emily. I will," she said quickly, "I'd love that."

My new girlfriend kissed me again, and this time our kiss lasted longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)**

"Henry," JJ said, kneeling beside her son, "how would you feel about me dating Em?"

We had both decided it was time to tell Henry, and so that we didn't surprise him too much at one time, we had told him two weeks before, the very night after our date, that JJ and Will were getting a divorce.

"I think that that'd be great," Henry said, "I can tell she really cares about you, and you two are perfect for each other."  
He smiled at us both. My blonde girlfriend grabbed my hand, and nodded at me.

"We're dating, Henry," I said quietly.  
He smiled.

"Finally," he said, "I was wondering when you'd get together," he added.

We'd also discussed me adopting Henry as my own now that JJ and I were dating.

"Henry, how would you like it if Emily became your mother, alongside me?"  
"So that you'd both be my mothers?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, if that's what you want, then I'm happy with that," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)**

**Jem 4Ever- In this story Henry is 8. And no, I hadn't specified, my mistake. Sorry for not saying it. For this story he's a mature 8 year old.**

JJ and I moved in together, living in the house she had shared with Will. It was 6 months after that that she surprised me again. She got down on one knee, pulling a box from behind her.

"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"  
"Oh god yes, Jayjay!"

She slipped the ring on my finger and rose, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you so much," she said.  
"I love you too, JJ."

**So I know this is a short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to end this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)**

**A/N: This chapter will be unique in that it contains an Emily/JJ one-shot and an author's note about A Friend's Care. I'll write the one-shot now, with the author's note at the end.**

_**Still Beautiful: A Criminal Minds One-Shot**_

_**Author: Ahsoka1248**_

_**Rating: K+**_

JJ was in her eighth month of pregnancy with her first child with Emily. Due to her pregnancy, she was fairly moody.

"Em, do you still think I'm beautiful? I mean, I'm fat, I'm ugly..."

"Jayje, you're always beautiful," Emily told her wife, "always, and you're certainly not fat either."  
"I find it hard to believe that you think I'm still beautiful," JJ snapped at Emily.

"Of course you are. I wouldn't lie to you. Must just be the pregnancy hormones talking," Emily said, faintly chuckling, "you know I love you, right, Jayje?"

"Yes, I know you do."

JJ kissed Emily softly on the lips, and then she felt their daughter kicking.

"She's kicking, Em," JJ said, guiding her wife's hand down to her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

**So when I said the story was finished, I made a mistake. A Friend's Care is not finished. It's just on hiatus until I can figure out where to go with the plot from where I am. If anybody has any suggestions, they would be much appreciated. Feel free to PM me, or post a review if you have suggestions.  
****I love you all, my devoted fans!**

**Ahsoka1248 out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

JJ and I arrived to work in separate vehicles, despite the fact that we were living together and we were engaged. We had yet to announce our relationship because of the policies against relationships between coworkers. Garcia came to greet us, and she narrowed her eyes at us.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone else?"

"What?"  
I already knew what, but I wasn't going to let on yet.  
"Oh, come on. You and JJ are engaged."  
Our cheerful friend said it louder than she probably should have, and I grimaced.

"Garcia, keep it quiet. I mean, alright fine, JJ proposed last night, and I said yes. But Garcia, you know the rules. Romantic relationships between coworkers at the FBI is prohibited."

"I know. But I already told Hotch."

"You what? Garcia!"

She just grinned at me.

"Garcia, how did you know?"  
"I was starting to get suspicious so I hacked the security cameras you installed in your apartment. I saw it all."

My eyes widened at the thought that Garcia had hacked into the security camera and seen everything, including what we did after JJ proposed. At the time, I had forgotten about the camera. I glanced up, and saw Hotch watching us from his office.  
"We'd better go talk to Hotch, Jayje."

We walked into his office, and he sighed.  
"Hotch, listen..."

I prepared to launch into a list of apologies and reasons we shouldn't be punished for our relationship.

"Calm down, Emily. You two aren't in any kind of trouble. Not from me, at least. I can't say that you won't be in trouble at a later date, but I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm happy for you two, I really am. Why don't you two tell the rest of the team? I'm sure they'll be happy too."

We nodded.  
"Alright."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, and we walked into the regular office, intending to tell the others.

"Alright, everyone. Could we please have your attention for a moment?"  
I slipped my hand into my fiancé's and she nodded.

"Here we go. JJ and I are engaged," I said.

"Congratulations," Morgan said with a genuine smile, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," Reid echoed, but his smile was obviously fake, and his congratulations sounded hollow.

My eyes narrowed, and I decided I would track him down later and talk to him, find out if he was jealous. Garcia smiled at us.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

I kissed JJ on the lips briefly.  
"I love you so much, JJ."  
"I love you too, Em."

_An Hour Later..._

I cornered Reid and narrowed my eyes at him.  
"What's going on, Reid?"  
"What do you mean?"

"When you said congratulations, it sounded hollow. Your smile was fake. All of which are indications that you did not mean it. What's wrong, Reid?"

"JJ dating Will was one thing. They were obviously happy together, and I didn't want to wreck that. Then they got married. Fine. Then I find out that Will and JJ were getting a divorce. I was giving her time to recover, and I was preparing to make my move on her. Then I find out that you two are engaged. Not that I have a problem with that, I want her to be happy, but I just wish she had given me time to at least make one move on her."  
"Wait. You're in love with JJ?"

"Yes. That's exactly it, Emily. I won't do anything to ruin your relationship, though."

"I'm sorry, Reid. I really am. I had no idea you were interested in her, or I would have given you time to make your move before I tried."

Reid was almost crying by now.

"I'm so sorry, Reid."  
I wrapped my arms around him gently, and he sobbed into my chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: M**

I kicked open the door, sweeping my gun through the room. JJ and Morgan were right behind me. Reid, Hotch, and Rossi were coming in through the back door. I heard a gunshot, and I moved towards the sound. Reid got there first, crouching beside the body of a blond woman named Natalie Hayes, who I had picked up in a bar when I was undercover. A pool of blood was spreading on the floor, and the unsub was on the move.  
"FBI! Get down on the ground," I shouted, aiming my gun at the perp.

He spun, training his gun on me. He fired, a bullet grazing my shoulder. I fell, clutching my shoulder and dropping my gun as Morgan opened fire. JJ knelt, calling for an ambulance. The unsub fell to the ground, dead. Morgan holstered his pistol, and he ran to where the unsub lay. He checked for a pulse, then nodded.  
"He's dead," he said.

The unsub had been hunting and murdering bisexual and gay individuals for the past month. The first victim was an ex-girlfriend of mine, who had dumped me because her parents were homophobic and she felt like it was safer for us not to be together. We had still been in contact, as friends, so it was personal to me. I no longer felt any romantic feelings for my ex, only platonic, and fortunately JJ believed me when I said that. When an ambulance arrived, they patched up my arm, and we headed back to the jet. Reid stayed behind for the night, which led me to believe he felt some attraction towards the woman.

"Em, we got very lucky."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the little scene in the alley, with Natalie."

I meant my words.  
"No, Em. It's okay. You weren't enjoying it, and you were just doing it to preserve your cover. I know you would never willingly cheat on me."  
_That's the thing, _I thought, _I was enjoying it, even if I didn't want to be._

_Two Days Before..._

_JJ hooked up the wire, then kissed me._

_"Emily, I still think this is a bad idea."_

_I was being prepared for an undercover operation where I would go to a bisexual, gay and lesbian bar, hoping to get the attention of the unsub. I felt bad about it, because part of my cover was that I would have to flirt with people in the bar so that I didn't look out of place. I was lucky that JJ trusted me not to actually cheat on her, because I may have to kiss someone._

_"JJ, I'll be fine," I said._

_"I'm sure, but I can't quite shake the feeling that something is going to happen," she said, "just...be careful. And you're lucky I trust you."_

_She lightly punched my arm, smiling.  
"I'm glad you do. You know I won't enjoy this right? Even if I do have to kiss someone for my cover I won't."_

_"I know."_

_She kissed me again._

_"It's time, Agent Prentiss."_

_I sighed, and walked off. JJ slapped my rear as I walked away._

_"Go get him!"  
I walked inside, and immediately headed to the bar. I sat down, and ordered.  
"Hey, gorgeous," a blond woman said, grinning flirtatiously._

_"Hey," I said._

_"Can I buy you a drink?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

_"Her next one's on me," she said, "my name's Natalie. What's yours?"_

_"I'm Emily."_

_I stuck my hand out to her and she took it._

_Two hours after that, Natalie was pushing me up against the wall of the alley, kissing me passionately on the mouth. While I would never cheat on JJ, I couldn't help but feel aroused by the kiss, and the fact that she was rubbing my slit with her hand. There was a sickening thwack and Natalie crumpled. Something flew towards my face and I blacked out too._

**Now...**

JJ slipped her hand into mine, and kissed me. After a moment, she spoke.  
"Emily, what would you think about maybe having kids together? Henry's 8, and I know you adopted him, so now technically you're his mom too, but it's not the same as having children together..."

"I would love that, Jayje. That's...let's find out what Henry thinks before we decide, though."

JJ nodded, her blond hair tossing.  
"You're right. Henry may not want any siblings."


	12. Chapter 12

**A Friend's Care**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: This is nothing but smut, but I've never written any JJ/Emily smut before and I felt it was about time, considering this story's already been M rated, and all...**

I sat on the couch watching the news, and JJ was in the other room, doing, well, I didn't know what she was doing honestly. She hadn't told me, but I trusted her. Henry was at a sleepover with his best friend, and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. We had booked an appointment at a fertility clinic so that we could have children together.

"Hey, Em," JJ whispered into my ear, her warm breath blowing onto my neck.

She sidled in front of me, sitting on my lap. She was almost naked, wearing nothing but a sheer, see through t-shirt and a pair of panties. I could see her bra through the shirt. She kissed me, pressing me into the couch. I felt the familiar tingle of arousal in my lower regions as she kissed me. She broke the kiss, then gently bit the skin of my neck. I let out a brief moan, which was stifled by JJ pressing her lips back into mine. I reached up, pulling her t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. I unhooked her bra, and it fell to the floor, leaving her standing in nothing but her panties, which clung to her core, which was already glistening with moisture. I grabbed her firm ass as we continued to kiss. She pulled my shirt off, then removed my bra. She broke the kiss, and rose. She walked into the bedroom, and I followed her. When I got to the bedroom, I stepped out of my pants and panties. She had already stripped out of her panties when I arrived. She kissed me yet again, and my hand snaked down to the folds of her wet core. I pushed my finger into her, causing her to let out a low, guttural moan which was stifled by my lips on hers. I inserted another finger into her, and she moaned again. My tongue slid into her throat, and she grabbed a handful of my brown hair as we continued to kiss. Her free hand squeezed my ass. My actions brought JJ to an orgasm and she screamed as a massive wave of pleasure jolted through her. I pulled out of her and laid on the bed, breaking the kiss. She got on her knees and crawled up to me. She gently bit a fold of my pussy, and I let out a moan as she began to suck. She flicked me with her tongue, and I moaned again. Her actions soon brought me to orgasm and I cummed into her mouth with a scream. She rose, kissing me on the mouth. I could taste my own juices in her kiss.

"For my first time having sex with another woman, you're amazing, Emily," JJ panted as she climbed onto the bed.

"Wait, you've never slept with another woman?"

"Nope. You're the first woman I've slept with. I admit, I slept with quite a few men when I was younger, but never women."

I kissed her again, and then we slipped into sleep together.


End file.
